The title of the meeting is "Renal Carcinoma: Determinants of Biological Behavior and Implications for Therapeutic Strategies". The conference has been planned to bring together a diverse group of experts in molecular biology, cell biology, genetics, pathology and urology to focus on the biological characteristics, diagnosis and treatment of renal carcinoma. The conference is unique in that it focuses on timely topics not previously addressed in renal carcinoma research. The conference will focus on the problem of renal carcinoma as a tumor which has evaded all systemic therapies. Modern fields of science and technology which have been shown to have promise in elucidating the etiology and growth of renal carcinoma will be discussed in relation to the tumor. Never before has such a broad range of expertise been gathered to explore renal carcinoma and define the contributions of modern science to the study of the tumor. The primary objectives of this conference are as follows: 1.) To encourage the formal and informal exchange of information among clinicians and scientists in molecular biology, cell biology, genetics, pathology and urology. 2.) To promote research in renal carcinoma by identifying and discussing controversies and relevant questions. 3.) To encourage collaborative studies by establishing a basis for the application of diversified expertise and techniques to specific problems. 4.) To encourage young investigators by providing a forum for data presentation and discussion; by providing an intellectually stimulating environment; by defining relevant problems and by discussing approaches to these problems. The meeting will begin with a brief and concise discussion of clinical and pathological aspects of renal carcinoma. This session will consider clinical issues to provide a reference point for basic scientists to relate the relevance of their work. The second session will consider tumor suppressor genes, oncogenes and growth factor. The third session is on determinants of biological behavior: invasion and metastases. The fourth session will cover biological response modifiers.